Emison Short Story
by steph211
Summary: Takes place around season 5. Just a short story of Alison watching Emily at a party and finally confessing to Emily how she feels.


Alison sat under a gazebo in Noel Kahn's backyard. The party was winding down for the most part. A few people still lingered through the big backyard, dancing and making out. Ali was sure that there was even one kid sleeping under a tree a few yards in front of her. The rest of the gang went home with their significant others, that's everyone except Emily. Emily and Paige had just broken up and Emily was having a hard time with everything that was going on. With Ali being back it was hard for her to try and suppress the feelings she's always had for the blonde. Ali stayed, keeping an eye on Emily, making sure she didn't get too drunk. She knew Emily needed a night out. These days Emily didn't do much of anything. Even getting her to go to school was a struggle. Ali also knew that if Emily had a few drinks in her she might start to let her guard down. That's why she was here. She could keep an eye on her and make sure A didn't try to ruin anything. Emily stumbled over towards Alison who was chuckling at her way-too-tipsy friend. The brunette's cup was filled only with foam from the keg. Alison laughed "you do know you're not supposed to drink the foam right?" Emily looked down at her cup and then back at Alison. She stated matter-of-factly "Yeah, well this is all they had left, and I'm not done drinking yet." Alison smiled. She admired this new Emily. The old Emily Fields wouldn't have even taken a sip of alcohol. But now, this Emily was so wasted she would rather drink warm foam from an old keg than drink nothing at all. Ali knew Emily would be better off with her foam, but she decided to give her friend the rest of her drink instead. One more won't kill her she thought.

"Here" Ali said as she handed Emily her cup. Emily grabbed the drink from Alison's hand a little too clumsy and spilled some beer onto the ground. Ali chuckled but Emily took the drink without noticing and chugged the rest of it. She could taste hints of Alison's vanilla chapstick on the rim of the cup. She hated that this was the closest she'd probably ever get to Alison's lips again. Emily threw the empty cup on the ground trying to get the image of Alison's sweet lips out of her mind. "Why are you sitting here by yourself? The old Ali wouldn't be caught dead doing this." Alison felt a small pain in her chest. Emily's words hurt a little, but she was right. Old Alison would have been teasing all the guys here and watching as everyone admired her. But tonight, she felt like an outlier. She didn't belong here. "Everyone seemed to like me better when I was dead."

Emily laughed at how Alison put herself down. She didn't mean to, but she had to laugh. How could Ali not see how perfect she was? Anyone that didn't want to be friends with her was an idiot. Sure, Alison wasn't the best friend, but she was everything Emily could ever want. Emily felt courageous enough…or maybe drunk enough to hint to Ali how she felt. "Not everyone liked you better when you were dead." Ali smiled knowing exactly what Emily meant. Ali was always aware of how Emily felt. She noticed all the stares. Emily wasn't exactly subtle about it but she couldn't blame her. Ugh, she hated herself for even thinking that. She smiled that typical Alison DiLaurentis smile and looked up at Emily. "Well, not everyone liked me the way you did Em." Emily paused for a second and glanced at Ali. Ali made comments all the time. Ali _kissed_ Emily all the time just to rip her heart out and laugh. Ali knew damn well what she was doing. Ali probably knew how Emily felt long before Emily even knew how she felt.

Em let out a sigh louder than she wanted it to be. "But it doesn't matter how I feel." Alison was confused. What did Emily mean? "Why not?" Emily tried to stand up but almost fell over. Ali grabbed her arm to help her. "It doesn't matter how I feel because you don't feel the same way." Emily was sure of her answer. For a second Ali thought Emily was right too. Ali didn't love Emily that way. Or did she? She loved admiring how flawless Emily looked. Even right now, with her sweaty hair clinging to her face, and beer stains on her shirt. Alison loved her more than ever. "How do you know that?" Alison challenged. Emily looked right into Alison's eyes and said "Because your kisses were just for practice remember?" Not that Emily ever would, but Ali felt like she had just been punched in the gut by her mermaid. She hated herself for saying that to Emily. Poor poor Em. She had no idea. "I told you that wasn't true" Emily shook her head. "And I told you I don't believe you."

For the first time in a while, Alison wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt Emily, but she didn't want to leave her either. She decided to grab Em's hand and ask her to dance. Emily put her drink down, confused, but grabbed Ali's hand back and followed her lead. Alison smiled knowing she could still convince Emily to listen to her whenever she wanted. Emily awkwardly put her hands on the blonde's waist as Ali had a tight grip on her friend's shoulders. She was holding on so tight, mostly because if she let's go she was afraid Emily would fall over, but also because touching Emily was the best feeling in the world.

Emily interrupted her train of thought with a question. "Why are you doing this? You're just going to lead me on like you always do." Ali felt bad for her past. Emily had a right not to trust her. But this time was different. "You don't know how sorry I am for hurting you Em. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I really am sorry. I was just scared." Emily felt her stomach churn. She didn't know where Ali was going with this. She felt sick. "Scared of what?" Ali laughed. How did Emily not realize where she was going with this. "Scared of how I felt about you…or feel about you. I lo-" Just as Alison was about to tell Emily how she really felt, Emily ran over to the fence and threw up.

Talk about bad timing. Alison rushed over and held Emily's long brown hair away from her face. She rubbed her friend's shoulder assuring her she was going to be okay. Emily was embarrassed. She didn't want Alison to see her like this. But despite the embarrassment and how sick she felt there was no place she'd rather be than in Alison's care.

After a few minutes Ali helped Emily into Noel's kitchen. She handed her a glass of water and lead her into a bed room. Noel's house was pretty big, with a lot of bedrooms. Ali locked the door behind them and helped Emily onto the bed. Emily rested on the bed while Ali sat next to her rubbing her arm. "How you feeling?" Emily still felt a little sick but was feeling a lot better. Ali smiled. She was glad Em was feeling better. She also knew tomorrow morning was going to be a bitch for her friend, but she was prepared to have two Ibuprofen and a big glass of water ready for her. "Im sorry for that" Emily blushed. Alison looked at her friend. "You don't have to apologize to me" Alison answered. She knew Emily was embarrassed but they were friends. That was the exact reason Ali stayed at the party. Plus Alison liked being in control of a situation. She was always rather calm during a time of crisis, at least she looked it. Ali turned to look at Emily who's eyes were closed. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself. She slowly moved her head down and kissed Emily's lips. Her eyes opened. "I'm sorry" Ali said shyly. Emily smiled. "You don't have to apologize to me" she said repeating her friends words back to her.

Emily was never this smooth. Maybe being with Paige made Emily a lot more confident. Emily slowly sat up to face Alison. She was relieved she was finally able to move without feeling like the world was spinning upside down. Alison kept her hand on Emily's arm to make sure she was stable. "What were you saying before I…you know." Alison smiled. Only Emily would try not to say the words "throw up" to avoid ruining a moment. "I was saying that…" Alison trailed off. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore. Maybe Emily puking at that exact moment was a sign from God to just abort this mission. But Ali didn't back down from challenges, and if she wanted Emily to trust her again she needed to be honest. "I love you." Emily had always been easy to read, but now, Ali had no idea what she was thinking. Please say something. Anything, Ali thought. It took Emily a few minutes to register Alison's confession.

"Ali.." She didn't want Emily to have to worry about this. Not right now. "Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know." Emily looked at her friend. No not friend. The love of her life. The girl she'd been crushing on forever. The person she dreamed about sleeping next to, and traveling the world with. She stared at her and instinctively kissed her. She didn't know if it was right, but she did it. Ali pulled away for a second. Emily realized she made a mistake. "It's because I have barf breath right?" Alison laughed. Her blonde curls slowly moved with her. "No. Not at all actually….I just…I don't want to hurt you Em." Emily was confused. Didn't Ali want this? "I don't care Ali. Maybe you'll hurt me, and maybe I'll hurt you. But we love each other. I never gave up on you. Please don't give up on me because you're scared. I'm here."

Ali couldn't be more in love. She felt safe with Emily. She was also very turned on by that kiss, and because anytime Emily stood up for herself or for Ali it made her want to jump her bones. Ali thought that she could definitely get used to this new strong-willed Emily. She grabbed Emily's hair and immediately kissed her. She was more aggressive than she wanted to be but she couldn't hold back. Not anymore. She ran her fingers through Emily's smooth hair and then slowly down Emily's body. Emily reciprocated and put her hands under Ali's bright blue top. She slowly moved her hands under Ali's bra and felt around. Ali chuckled into Emily's mouth. Emily was so turned on. She sat on top of Ali and kissed her neck. Ali was shaking. "Are you okay?" Emily asked. Ali nodded. She didn't think she could control her voice if she spoke. She finally managed to whisper. "Keep going." Emily smiled. She moved her hand down Alison's body.

Alison's stomach tightened and goosebumps rose on her skin. Emily never felt this in charge of anyone. Especially not Alison DiLaurentis. Emily's hand was now in Alison's pants. She felt Ali's lace thong and slid her finger inside Ali. Alison's back arched and Emily watched in amazement. She couldn't help but feel accomplished and satisfied…oh and majorly turned on. Ali was panting heavily now. "Emily…" Alison had said her name many times before, but never like this. Never under these circumstances.

This firework inside Alison was lit and burning and now it was just about to spark. She never felt this way in her life. Probably because she had never done anything majorly sexually with anyone. People thought Ali got around, and that's what Ali liked them to think. But in reality, Ali was saving herself for someone special. Or for a special moment…and this was it. Ali moaned loudly digging her nails into Emily's back and then in an instance all the tension was gone. She collapsed down on the bed from all the excitement and caught her breath. She laughed, a real genuine laugh. Emily hadn't seen Ali this happy in a long time.

Just as Emily was admiring her beauty Ali surprised her. Ali pushed Emily onto her back and sat on top of her. "Your turn." Emily closed her eyes and smiled as vulnerable Alison DiLaurentis, who had never been with a girl in her life, made her come instantly. If this was what the future was going to be like, Emily thought to herself; she had finally hit the jackpot.


End file.
